fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Colton
Colton was a major character who first appears in Part Six of Fear the Walking Dead: Passage. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Colton before the outbreak, except that he was in a relationship with Gabi, and the relationship was a long term one as Gabi had introduced him to her family. It is implied that he worked for the United States Border Patrol, where he helped seal a tunnel under the border. Post-Apocalypse As the infection began to spread, Colton left Gabi and her sister at an unknown location (possible Los Angeles or San Diego, judging by the comments made) to go to the sealed tunnel under the border and open it, claiming he knew somewhere safe in Mexico. Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Part Six It is revealed that Colton is the one who shot the chained Infected who was attacking Gabi. He seems genuinely surprised to see Gabi, as he thought he had lost her "when the bombs fell." He enquires as to the whereabouts of Gabi's sister and the identity of Sierra. Gabi tells him that Sierra is the reason she was able to reach the Construction Site alive, and that her sister was dead, as they waited too long. Colton wonders if Gabi told anyone else about the tunnel, and he seems a little unhappy that she had told Sierra. As he and Gabi embrace again, Gabi mentioned that she thought that Colton was coming back for her and her sister. Part Seven Colton is in a rush to get Gabi into the tunnel so they can get across The Border. He reassures Gabi that Sierra will follow her. Once Gabi is in the tunnel he faces Sierra while raising his gun. He tells Sierra he cant take the chance she will tell anyone else about the tunnel and prepares to shoot, but Sierra reacts quickly- she stabs him in the leg and manages to get into the tunnel before Colton has a chance to recover. Part Eight Colton's voice can be heard warning Gabi and Sierra that the tunnel is dangerous. Neither one listens, as Sierra had told Gabi that Colton had tried to kill her and that he had abandoned Gabi. Part Nine As Gabi starts crawling towards Sierra's voice, she is illuminated from behind by a light. Colton appears and grabs her. Part Ten Colton roughly pulls Gabi and angrily asks her "Didn't I tell you to wait?" He seems worried when they hear Sierra making her way down the tunnel. He tells Gabi that they have to follow her and get her before THEY ''do. '''Part Eleven' Colton and Gabi are searching for Sierra. Gabi asserts that Sierra is the reason she is alive, and Colton tells her that he is there to do that now. He also tells her that they came up through the tunnel this way. Part Twelve Colton leads Gabi down The Tunnel when a voice calls out. Colton hides Gabi, then goes to meet the person who called out-- another member of the Boarder Patrol. Colton lies about the cause of the explosion- that he didn't know who set it off and that the person must have snuck in unknown to him. When the other boarder patrol guard leaves, he fetches Gabi and when Gabi asks him why he lied, he says that no one could know about the tunnel because it is also a bunker. He says they could survive down here, and his answer makes Gabi believe that he was never coming back for her. Part Thirteen Colton tries to assure Gabi that he wont hurt her, but she doesn't believe him. Colton appears to get angry and asks Gabi if she thinks THEY will just let her go alive. Gabi makes a run for it and Colton pulls her ruffle to the ground where they struggle briefly before Gabi pulls her knife on Colton. Colton scuttles back and draws his gun. Part Fifteen Colton is still holding his gun on Gabi and tells her "You're not worth it, Babe," and he prepares to fire, but is attacked from behind by Sierra and drops his gun. As he slowly gets the upper hand and reaches for his gun, he is stabbed in the chest by Gabi. As they start to leave, he calls after them that they cant leave him like this. Gallery FTWD INT RJ 0810 0863-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0810 0866-RT.jpg Fearconstructioninfected.jpg|The chained infected it is implied he shot in order to save Gabi Gabicolton.jpg Gabitwo.jpg Colton.jpg Groupone.jpg Coltonthree.jpg ColtonFTWDP.jpg Coltonphoto.jpg Coltongabi.jpg Coltongabiimage.jpg Unknownboarderpatrol.jpg Gabitunneltwo.jpg Coltongabitwo.jpg Coltontwo.jpg Coltongun.jpg Coltongabifight.jpg Coltonfear.png Knifeinthechest.jpg Sierratunnel.jpg Passagecolton.jpg fr:Colton Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Webisodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Category:Passage Category:Characters Category:Unknown